The Addiction and the past
by LOVESTRUCK27
Summary: Lauren Carter just joined the BAU from Lasvegas nevada What will happen with her and one of her teammates I suck at summarys please just R&R Ried/OC
1. Chapter1

**The Addiction and the past**

Chapter1

Lauren carter sat in the Bau conference room waiting for her new teammates to show up. Lauren was just looking at the photos on the board when someone walked in it was JJ.

JJ

"Hi Lauren sorry to keep you waiting the rest of the team is coming"

Lauren

"It's fine"

It wasn't long after Lauren had said that Hotchner, Morgan, and Emily walked in. Hotchner was about to speak when Reid walked in a sat down.

Hotchner

"Ok now that we are all here everyone this is Lauren Carter she comes to us from Las Vegas Nevada. Emily was the first to speak.

Emily

"Hi I'm Emily Prentiss"

Lauren smiled and said hi then everyone else did the same all but Reid.

Morgan

"Oh and the one with his head in his notes is Spencer Reid"

Lauren couldn't take her eyes off Spencer and she did know why it was like she knew him, She finally was snapped out of her thoughts when JJ spoke.

JJ

"Ok so here is the cast the have been nine cases of girls missing in the past month two have been found dead"

Reid

"It say's here that this is in Vegas and that the unsub takes something of value"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Addiction and the past**

Chapter2

The plane ride to Vegas seemed long everyone talked about the case looking over files. When the plane finally landed the team went to the police station to meet detective Tommy Matthews explained what the situation was Hotchner split the team up. Lauren and Reid went to the house where the last victim lived with detective Matthews to talk to the family. Hotchner, JJ, and Morgan went to where the body was found while Emily stayed at the the houseDetective Matthews rang the door bell and they waited until some opened the door.

"Can I help u?"

Deceive Matthews

"Mrs. Thomas I'm here to talk to you about your daughter"

Mrs. Thomas

"Oh please come in"

Detective Matthews

"Thank you and this are agents Reid and Carter of the FBI"

They all walked in and sat down Lauren sat beside Reid while the detective spoke. Reid finally spoke after awhile of sitting

"Mama may we look in your daughters room?"

Mrs. Thomas

"Yes but why?"

Lauren"It will give us a better idea of who she was"

Mrs. Thomas"That's fine it's upstairs to the right"

Reid"Thank you"

Lauren and Reid walked upstairs together and into Sarah's room.


	3. Chapter 3

In Sarah's room

Lauren

"What are we looking for ?"

Reid

"Anything that may tell us where she hangs out anything like that"

Lauren pov

We walked around the room for what seemed like forever until I opened up her closet and found a laptop bag in side was a laptop and a diary. I showed it to Reid who just looked at it and said lets go back to the station. We then walked back down stairs where Detective Matthews was wanting for us.

Reid

"We need to go back and call Garcia"

We all went back to the station Reid handed me the laptop and just walked away without another word. I walked to the room that they had setup for us to work everyone was already waiting for us.

Hotchner

"Lauren where is Reid?"

Lauren

"I'm not really sure he just handed me this and walked off"

Reid pov

I just needed to get away for awhile even though they will wonder where Iam. I should stop this but it's not making me any different just makes me forget for awhile everything that has happened. I should get back before someone comes looking for me.

No ones pov

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING"

Lauren

"Oh Reid it's you have you been in there the whole time?"

Reid

" YES I HAVE BEEN IN THERE"

Lauren

"You don't have to snap at me I was just asking"

Reid

"It dosen't matter "

Lauren

"Spencer this isn't like you"

Reid

" You don't even know me"

Lauren

"I may be new but I'm good at reading people"

They both went back to the room without another word Hotchner was talking to Garcia when they sat down.

Hotchner

"Garcia we need a password to get in "

Garcia

"I just work on them not the passwords"

Lauren

"There maybe something in her dairy "

Hotchner

"Good thinking Lauren"

JJ

"Well there is a lot in here about school and a lot about the band Motley crue"

Hotchner

"Garcia try Motley crue"

Garica

"That's not it my loves"

Hotchner

"Anyone?"

Lauren

"Try Dr. Feel good"

Garcia

"We are in now"

Hotchner

"Good going now call us when you have something"

Garcia

"Well do"

When they hung up with garcia Hotch told them all to go and get some rest there was nothing else they could do for the day.


End file.
